


Passing of the Mantle

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Different Head Canons, Drabble, Gen, Implied Canon Death, Implied Relationships, Moving On, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabble #15: HeatIt wasn't easy for Ja'far to start wearing his keffiyeh~
Series: Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Passing of the Mantle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nahwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahwei/gifts), [Aglio_Saggezza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglio_Saggezza/gifts), [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/gifts).



He was not one to shy away from hard work. Even as an assassin, Ja’far had strived to be an overachiever. But  _ this _ seemed too hard for him.

His hand rubbed over the green fabric. The heavy material wouldn’t help with the climate’s heat. Then again it would provide protection for his fair skin from the harsh sun.

It was a heavy burden to take up such a mantle. Important in more ways than one. A large void to fill.

He removed the feather and added the golden Sindrian symbol up front. A bit personalized but still honoring his predecessor.

**Author's Note:**

> Meshed a few HCs I've come across for this one. Hope it's not too big a stretch for the "Heat" prompt. It can be for the physical heat of the hot climates, but also the figurative heat of the pressure felt.


End file.
